


【冬叉】【PWP】相缠/Belongs to each other

by nuoyu2014



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 来自歌曲《画情》，留住你一夜，骨骼都相缠。





	【冬叉】【PWP】相缠/Belongs to each other

“我听说你死了。” Winter开了家门，正看到Rumlow大马金刀坐在沙发上，头斜仰着靠在沙发背上，两腿交叉搭在茶几上。

瞧见Winter进来，Rumlow吹了声口哨，鱼尾纹堆砌得更密集了些。他装模作样地拿下了一只脚，拿起桌上的苹果瞧了瞧，又放回去。

“我要是这么简单就死了，那可便宜你的青梅竹马了。”

一边说着，Rumlow还努了努嘴角，将Winter的目光引到摊开的报纸上，头版正印着美国队长的战斗英姿。

Winter在罗马尼亚呆了挺久。Rumlow以前来找过他，却并没有把他带回九头蛇。

“那只是个废掉的空壳子了，Winter，不值得。”

说这话的时候，Rumlow眼里浮过狡狯的神色。他又像是个雇佣兵了，就像他半辈子之前那样，慢条斯理抽着一根自己卷的纸烟，漂亮的眼睛直勾勾盯着Winter，却丝毫没有意识到，那种表情本该意味着什么。

那一次，Winter帮了他一个忙，绑了一个欧洲政要的幕僚。没有沾血，不算违背了Winter想当个好人的意愿。

“你这次来，是为了什么？”

Winter把买来的食物塞进狭小的冰箱，又拿了罐酒，向Rumlow摇了摇。

“我就是来看看你，”Rumlow说着，摆了摆手，“和你说了多少次，啤酒开罐之前别摇，你个蠢货。”说这话的时候，他眼角的纹路又深了几分。

真好看。

Winter想着，舔了舔嘴唇，拉开了啤酒罐的拉环。白色的泡沫迅速从狭窄的通路中冒出来，流到了属于人类的手指上。

凉。

他皱了皱眉，拿起旁边的一块帕子，擦干净手上的液体。Rumlow还是一脸无动于衷，像是已经习惯了Winter不时犯蠢，又像是压根漠不关心。

Winter没去想更多，只是大踏步走过去，坐在Rumlow旁边，紧紧搂住了Rumlow的肩膀，对着两片丰满的嘴唇咬了下去。他太久没见到Rumlow，想念此刻发酵成钻心剜骨的疼痛，只有对方的嘴唇能够聊以慰藉。

“Rum……”

他的声音甚至带着些委屈。这对于大部分人而言，都很不“Winter”，可Rumlow只是摸了摸他的头顶，回应着粗暴的亲吻。他们俩的舌头像是在打架，在Rumlow的口腔纠缠成一团，彼此推挤拉扯，抢夺着每一寸口腔内壁，抢夺着混杂在一起的津液，抢夺着彼此。

当这个吻结束时，Rumlow的半袖被扔到了地板上，裤子挂在单人沙发的椅背上，一只靴子被踢掉了，另一只靴子和内裤一起还挂在脚上。他皱着眉，似乎是嫌Winter的地板不够干净。很快，Winter的衣物也全躺在上面了。

像是赢了什么了不得的战争，Rumlow的鼻腔里逸出一声轻哼来。他挪动着位置，半躺在沙发上。一条腿自然地落在地上，另一条腿蜷曲着踩在沙发上。他的阴茎在亲吻中半勃起来，可年长的雇佣兵并不急着进入下一步。相反，他推开了Winter，却仍保持着诱人的姿势，一条手臂镇在脑后，一只手握住了阴茎。在四指合拢的瞬间，他舒服地叹了口气，咬着嘴唇，唇边却带着笑，挑衅地瞥了瞥Winter的眼睛，随即晃动手腕，给自己打起手枪来。Rumlow的手法算不上多么有技巧，反倒像是Winter的一贯风格。他粗暴地撸动着挺立的柱体，微闭着眼睛，不时轻喘上几声。

Winter没有分神回应Rumlow的挑衅。他的眼睛几乎粘在了Rumlow下腹的部位，不仅是男人的阴茎，还有那只手。他如此专注地瞻仰着Rumlow的肉体，他的性器官，以及其他短暂沾染了性欲意味的部位。Rumlow的阴茎颜色略发暗一些，那是他曾经所经历过各种性事的记号。Winter记得这个。他总会悄悄吃醋，但从没告诉过Rumlow。和Rumlow在一起的短暂时间里，他们没有怎样提过彼此过去的情史。Winter的记忆本就是一片空白，而Rumlow则是彻底没在乎过。

他们之中，没人该为这个负责。他们的相遇已经是一个错误，也就不会有谁介意再多错一点。

Rumlow的手也很性感。他的手大概并不完全符合一般情况下的审美标准，长时间使用武器留下的茧子、细微的疤痕，用力过度时往往会暴起青筋……但这个模样在Winter眼里简直辣极了。厚重的茧子此刻正磨蹭着敏感的柱身，Rumlow不时发出一声喘息，颈子更加后仰，加快了撸动的速度。他的拇指开始挤压完全暴露在外的龟头，修剪得一丝不苟的指甲轻抠着敏感的马眼，每抠弄一次，Rumlow的大腿就会轻微地颤抖。

没等Winter做出其他反应，Rumlow倒是先催促起来。他抬起落在地上的那条腿，脚趾直接踩上了Winter的阴茎。他的士兵已经脱得一丝不挂，足够Rumlow在享受自己手指的空隙间，用足弓安慰一下可怜的性器。前资产管理员抬了抬眼皮，哑着嗓子问道：“你打算就站在那，一直站到看我射出来？”

Rumlow脸上故意为之的不屑表情已经足够激怒Winter，或者说，是足够挑起Winter的更多欲望。Winter舔了舔嘴唇，单腿跪在沙发上，隔开Rumlow的两条腿。事实上，这可能没什么必要，毕竟男人自己已经把这两条腿分得足够开了。他拉开了Rumlow的手，把他的两只手收束在胸前。金属的手掌带有命令意味地按了按对方的手腕，右手温热的手指触碰到Rumlow的后穴。

湿的。

Rumlow很少会有这样好的耐心，准备好自己。但Winter潜意识里并不为此而惊奇。他的下唇稍微撅起，又露出一个类似委屈的神情，低头轻吻Rumlow的嘴角。这个吻似乎是没有任何情欲意味的。他的嘴唇只是轻轻碰上了Rumlow略有些干裂的嘴角，舌尖舔去了白色的干裂表皮。

一阵鸟鸣意外地响起。Winter看了眼紧闭的窗户，皱了皱眉，没有去管。他冲Rumlow做了个试探的表情，征求Rumlow的同意。

Rumlow没有说话。他只是抬起手，指腹温柔触碰着Winter的嘴唇，动作轻得像是抚摸女人的面颊。Winter皱了皱眉，但没有拒绝。他只是低下头去，凶狠地咬住了Rumlow的下唇吮吸，单手捞起Rumlow的一条腿，将阴茎对准那个入口，急躁地顶了进去。

他说不清自己为何这样焦虑不安，或许是太久没有见到Rumlow，或许是刚承受了Rumlow死亡消息的惊吓，又或许是为着什么别的。但他一句话都没说，只是坚定地进入了Rumlow的身体。  
雇佣兵的身体很暖，像是能融化寒冰的摩尔曼斯克港，又像是索多玛与蛾摩拉的焚天大火。Winter总是忍不住继续进得更深，直到阴茎底部也全然楔了进去。他甚至想将自己的身体完全与对方连结起来，永不分离。但他仍然沉默着。

Rumlow也是一样，出奇地沉默了。他一贯是喜欢在床上胡言乱语的，有时甚至激得Winter恨不得将他操死在床上，就那么让他永远下不了床，没法出任务，也没法站在洗脑椅的旁边，眼看着Winter一遍又一遍忘了他。

可是今天，Winter迫切地想听Rumlow说点什么。于是，他前后摆起腰来，开始用力在Rumlow身体内冲撞。他从来算不上是个温柔的情人，今天的动作更是粗暴，几乎全然不顾Rumlow的感受，阴茎只是一次又一次退到穴口，又强硬地挤开紧致的肠壁，将层叠的褶皱推挤到更深的位置。他自己也是想说些什么的，可他说不出来，就只能用粗鲁的动作逼迫Rumlow，弄疼他，逼得他说点什么，哪怕骂上几句也好。

Rumlow似乎真的被Winter逼到了难以承受的地步。他本想咬紧拳头，忍耐着令眉头深深纠结的痛楚。可Winter拉开了他的手，强硬地按在头顶。壮硕的身躯向下压迫，连带着金属手臂的力量一起，加在他的胸口，沉甸甸的，令人喘不过气。

“轻点……你个……操……”

Rumlow于是开了口。粗重的气音像是触发了某种难以用语言描述的控制阀门，Winter的动作蓦地温柔下来。他如此迫切地亲吻着Rumlow的嘴唇，甚至在唇瓣上咬出了血，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在两人舌尖。

然而，鲜血从来是雇佣兵最好的催情剂。Rumlow并不为这疼痛而懊恼。他的双腿用力绞上Winter的腰腹，却不是为了放翻武器，只是让性器侵入得更深。他的颈子以夸张的弧度向后扬起，几乎要断掉一般。突起的喉结便如此暴露在Winter眼底。

Winter便立刻低下头，咬住了脆弱的要害位置。他当然知道，只要下了足够的力气，他就能在床笫之间抹消他的管理员的一切生命气息。可这绝不是他要做的，不是他们要做的。他们只是想就这样媾和下去，无休止地做下去，直到世界崩毁为止。

这是他们爱着彼此的方式。

Rumlow享受地眯起眼睛，更加放荡地呻吟起来。Winter早知道，他的管理员一向偏好危险的游戏。军火、烈酒、战斗、乃至于九头蛇的拳头。他最初吸引了Rumlow的因素，便是他的危险与不可控。于是，他的金属手指下意识地更加攥紧了Rumlow的手腕，甚至在那对漂亮的腕骨间留下了不甚明显的淤青。但这没什么，两个人都早已习惯了。上床像打了一架，留下淤痕甚至见血，这一切都只能让他们下一次更加激烈地滚到一起。

“婊子。”

Winter不太会说情话，哪怕是在床上。他对Rumlow的评价大都离不开下流的字眼，而这些大部分都是Rumlow教会他的。

在某种程度上，这算是自作自受了。可Rumlow甘之如饴。他恶意地缩紧肠壁，却被肠道里粗硬的阴茎顶住了前列腺，自己先呜咽了一声。

紧缩的甬道极大刺激了Winter的欲望，阴茎立刻又胀大了一圈。作为回报，Winter更加大开大合地操弄起Rumlow的后穴来，柱体已经整根没入，角度轻微变换之间，冠状沟反复蹭过敏感区域，轻重却无从预测。这对于Rumlow来说，有些太过了。他简直快要哭出来了，眼圈泛起明显的殷红，眼底雾气浓郁得像是化不开的蜜糖。他的呻吟也变得断断续续，不停抽着气，双腿却将Winter夹得更紧，脚踵磨蹭着Winter的后腰，勃起的阴茎此时正轻轻跳动着，抵在Winter的小腹上，不断吐着透明的前液。

Winter的眼底积郁了更多不可言说的情绪，是占有欲，是爱欲，是眷恋，是愤怒，也是其他。他开始全力顶弄起Rumlow的敏感处，非要把他的恋人操射不可。Rumlow也配合地抬高了腰，全然投入进性爱的漩涡之中。

终于，当累积的快感溢出，冲破了Rumlow最后的防线，男人哭叫着射了出来，抽噎地唤着“Yasha”，胡乱亲吻Winter的面颊与嘴唇。Winter也不再继续忍耐射精的欲望，将满腔无处发泄的情感混着精液一起，射进Rumlow的肚子里。

他们都显得太疲惫，连清理都懒得去做，就这样相拥着在沙发上睡去。

 

闹钟在错误的时间响了起来。Winter迷糊地睁开眼，摸索手机的指尖碰倒了空荡的啤酒罐。锡罐跌在地上，撞碎了他最后的梦呓。

电视上还播放着新闻，美国队长带领复仇者未经许可在尼日利亚与不明身份的恐怖分子发生战斗，爆炸引起巨大伤亡，目前尚无任何组织宣称对此次化学武器偷窃及其后的爆炸事件负责。


End file.
